


Dancing Queen

by SpaceGirl2002



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I am listening to ABBA rn, I literally wrote this an hour ago, Makoto has a crush on Anzu, So many ABBA refrences, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGirl2002/pseuds/SpaceGirl2002
Summary: Makoto’s chest aches, yet all he can do is smile at them, at the adoring way in which Anzu looks at Mao- oh how much he wishes she would look at him like that. He envies Mao, so much to the point that when it’s just them, alone at night in either his or Mao’s room, he asks for details of the brunette and in return receives beautifully crafted stories, such words of praise that even Shakespeare himself would name Mao his successor. The way Mao weaves these tales of Anzu makes Makoto fall in love with her even more.Anzu really is the Dancing QueenOr: The trio and Makoto go to the school dance where Anzu and Mao dance the night away to ABBA, Makoto's unrequited love pains him, Leo spikes the punch and Ritsu drinks it regardless.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read my current fic to know what's going on, but it would be very much appreciated!

**_Dancing Queen_ **

 

She’s breathtaking.

 

Makoto’s heart skips a beat at just how beautiful Anzu is. Her long brown hair, the hair she had worked so hard to grow to an impressive length, styled in a feathered way. A floral scarf tied around her neck and Makoto has to admit that he hopes that it's not there to cover up Mao’s neck nips. Anzu wears a beautiful evening gown, not too elegant for a school dance yet not too shabby as well.

 

Makoto doesn’t want to acknowledge this sense of jealousy, the pain in his heart, as he looks over at an awestruck Mao.

 

They aren’t dating, she isn’t dating him, nor anyone for that matter. However, Makoto can’t help but feel like she has a deep connection to the redhead.

 

Ritsu spooks him from his thoughts, then sees where the blond’s attention had been. He pats Makoto’s shoulder and says, “I wouldn’t waste my time there.”

 

Makoto shrugs and turns to look at his date, Miranda from his Spanish class. 

 

“What do you mean, Ritsu?” Miranda pipes up, her grip on Makoto’s arm tightening.

 

Ritsu shakes his head and makes his way to get some punch, most likely spiked by Leo. 

 

Miranda’s attention turns to Mao and Anzu, who currently dance (though the both of them admit they’re just improvising) to one of the slow songs playing. “She looks beautiful,” she admits, cheeks dusted pink in a bit of embarrassment. 

 

“I know,” Makoto mutters as they face each other. Miranda smiles as he puts his hands on each side of her hips and she puts her hands on his shoulders. They sway in time with the music, and once the song ends they part. “I’ll get us some refreshments,” Makoto tells her. She nods enthusiastically and clasps her hands together, making her way to Anzu.

 

Ritsu, who leans against the table, takes slow sips from his red solo cup while pulling disgusted faces. Makoto takes two cups and almost fills the first one up when Ritsu speaks up. “I wouldn’t. Leo spiked it with vodka.” 

 

“Thanks,” Makoto utters before he settles for two boxes of apple juice and makes his way back to Miranda who seems to be in deep conversation with Anzu. Makoto hands the petite blonde a box. He notices Anzu’s frown and offers her his juice box, giving her a small smile that quickly changes her mood.

 

“Thanks!” Anzu exclaims, her hair swaying with her joyous movements. “Mao, want to share?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that you could finish it in a single gulp and there’d be none left for me.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Makoto’s chest aches, yet all he can do is smile at them, at the adoring way in which Anzu looks at Mao- oh how much he wishes she would look at him like that. He envies Mao, so much to the point that when it’s just them, alone at night in either his or Mao’s room, he asks for details of the brunette and in return receives beautifully crafted stories, such words of praise that even Shakespeare himself would name Mao his successor. The way Mao weaves these tales of Anzu makes Makoto fall in love with her even more.

 

“Everybody screamed-” Anzu’s eyes light up as she hears the song playing. 

 

“When I kissed the teacher!”

 

Anzu swings Mao around in tune to the melody as she sings along to the song. As soon as Mao tires, which is quite quick, she trades Mao for Miranda, smiling at the younger girl’s squeals of laughter. When Miranda becomes dizzy she takes Makoto’s hands into her own, but just before she takes the lead, the song ends and is replaced by “Dancing Queen”. Her smile widens as she let’s go of Makoto- darn the music- and takes a step back, swaying her hips to the song.

 

“You are the dancing queen,” she hums, pointing to Makoto as she takes his hands and swings him around.

 

Makoto once again notes just how beautiful Anzu is, the way her hair moves in time with her steps, how the dress hugs her body in all the right ways, the way her eyes light up with happiness, he loves it.

 

She really is the Dancing Queen.

 

And he loves her.


End file.
